The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously performing and powering several multiple operations in an assembly line utilizing Bowden cables.
In an apparatus used in an assembly line, e.g., an assembly line of electrical appliances, various operating units are disposed near a turntable or moving table for performing several operations to articles to be assembled on the table. Typical operations are parts feeding, checking whether the parts are fed into predetermined positions, caulking and insertion of parts with a small force, transference of articles to and from the table, and the like.
However, in a conventional apparatus used for such operations, a motor is employed to which a driving shaft is connected. The operating units are connected to the shaft through cam mechanisms which have a large and complicated structure. Therefore, such an apparatus is very expensive. Further, it is impossible to dispose the operating units remote from the shaft. It is also impossible to dispose the operating units in a position adjacent to the shaft with cam mechanisms therebetween. Therefore, it may be impossible to dispose the operating units at the most desirable positions with regard to a flow of the articles to be assembled. Moreover, since the operating units cannot be disposed in the position adjacent to each other with large cam mechanism therebetween, many (e.g., thirteen) units cannot be arranged in one apparatus. Therefore, the apparatus cannot perform many operations.
Other types of apparatuses having air cylinders for driving the operating units have been developed. In such apparatuses, the operating units can be disposed in any desired position. However, large air cylinders result in the increase of the cost of the apparatus, and large air cylinders make it impossible to arrange the many operating units in a compact apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages. It is another object to provide an apparatus which is simply constructed and is easily controlled and powered to enable the assembly of articles to be carried out in an efficient, compact manner.
The essence of the present invention is to provide operating units and a power-providing and controlling unit interconnected and operated by Bowden cables.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.